disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Web wonder
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Disney War Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Could you please answer my forum post? Hey web wonderits the fandom user you know the one you talk to and scrooge macduck I will say I'm happily talking to the creatorof this wikia You see the word other side is what we call the afterlife like heaven and hell, you see devils and demons are good at lying to people even folks who are christians. I'm not sure making a pixar world based on a pixar theory would be a good idea if you want to know why? Go look up bobsheaux the pixar theory debunked, If you are wondering about prince phobos, lord cedrick and W.I.T.C.H. world, i suggest you should look up W.I.T.C.H. its really good and the characters are on disney wiki Oh and wich one do you prefer the other side or the kingdom of darkness? Which one do you also like better? Friends on the other side, the dark forces, or the court of demons. While I got the definite impression that bobsheaux was a jerk, he made some good points about the holes in the Pixar theory. Very well, we won't go with that. But I do think we should connect some films into similar worlds where it doesn't lead to contradictions, though they should be ones with similar rules about how anthropomorphized the animals are. The more I think about it, the more I think "kingdom of darkness" should be either another name for Hell - thus making it part of the other side - or it should be a name for the entire organization that Chernabog runs. Do you have any preference between those two? I think Chernabog, Firebird and other beings called "Friends On The Other Side" in the original theory on TV Tropes should be refered to as "devils". We could say "the court of devils" if you'd like. "Demons" should instead refer to those agents of the devils who are made of dark magic like the devils are, as opposed to the agents who are normal flesh and blood but decided to work for the devils without being clients (so, for example, a villain like Mayor Bellweather might just be an agent, wheras Bill Cipher or those shadows that worked for Facilier would definitely be demons. I'm pretty sure Cipher was even called a demon at one point on the show, so this should fit nicely). I like the court of devils pretty good name for them and the kingdom of darkness would be the true name of the other side oh and I left my comments on my page for you to check out oh before you do check it what do you think of bill cipher being worshipped by the illuminati and what do you think of W.I.T.C.H.? Do you think there should be a category of villains in the underworld not the ones that are defeated, imprison in jail, or still alive I mean villains who are now dead and reside in the underworld and the one in charge of these villains are Hades and Maleficent Hey web wonder I'm not sure if I should call jimminy cricket, genie, hercules and phil as the high council I would say there more like agents to me I'm just saying. Oh and do you think there are alternate disney multiverse based on the classics I'm thinking that because disney is making a lot of remakes but I wouldn't call maleficent and tim burtons alice in wonderland a remake to me there more like alternate worlds rather from another multiverse Oh and theres a video called alternate worlds in kingdom hearts so give me something of what you think Hey web wonder do you think hades would make a good leader of the inner circle? I thought it be interesting because Belobog and Chernabog are rivals, Angels and Demons are rivals, Mickey Mouse and Pete are rivals, Yen Sid and Olin are rivals, and Merlin and Mad Madam Mim are rivals I thought why not Zeus and Hades would make good rivals because they both owned their own factions between good and evil the High Council of Heroes vs The Inner Circle or do you prefer the Dark Council? Now hears the thing, but when I found out that there is a non - disney version of the friends and the high council on tvtropes I was so excited because, basically as you all know I am a Disney fan and I do like a few non Disney stuff especially Anime and um... I'm trying to think of saying this withouts sounding rude um... webwonder I was reading both other high council of heroes and other friends on the other side but so far there kind of a dissapointing, webwonder I hope you are reading this I love ya but based on what you've wrote I mean, online avatar games, power rangers, morgoth being the great evil, dc comics being one single world, that transformers god, and disney characters interacting with non disney characters. I'm just thinking that's it isn't what I had in mind when I was thinking Non - Disney war, whs ts happening in disney vs non disney villains, non disney villains tournament and heroes vs villains made by ckprimeval07 is what I had in mind when I think non disney crossovers except there spin off tournaments but the point is this is what I was looking forward to and I was so excited to see how they all will work if you were to include blue exorcist I would literally applaud and cheared because I love blue exorcist! Blue Exorcist is one of my favorite animes of all time and I will be so happy about that and I will get to talk about that later I don’t mean love as in I’m in love with you I mean like I love the wiki that you made or love as in a figure of speech just don’t take it the wrong way Merge will Happen. I approve of merging non-Disney stuff into as few pages as possible.--Miru96 (talk) 02:23, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Cool, thanks! Web wonder (talk) 05:45, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Admin Can I become a site admin, please? I'll need to do it so I can clean up some things around these parts.--Miru96 (talk) 22:00, May 7, 2019 (UTC)